The present invention relates to packing bags, and more specifically to an electric apparatus packing bag which allows the packed electric apparatus to be maintained with the packing bag intact when making an electrical test at the selling point.
When an electric apparatus is made, it must be well packed before delivery. When buying a small electric item, the consumer may require the salesman to test the performance of the electric item. Before making an electric test, the packing material must be detached. After the test, the packing material must be packed with the electric item again. Furthermore, when a paper box is used to pack a small electric item for example a decorative string, partition and positioning means shall be used to hold the bulbs and lead wires of the decorative string in place. However, it is complicated to arrange the partition and positioning means, the bulbs and lead wires properly in the packing box. This packing method consumes much labor.